Jeno's Problem
by jdarea
Summary: Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Jeno terlibat sebuah perkelahian yang membuat Jaehyun dan Doyoung harus datang ke sekolah karena hal tersebut. "Jadi, kau yang memulai lebih dulu? Demi Renjun?" [NCT. Jaedo ft. Jeno. Lil' bit NoRen. Romance. Fluffy. OS. Typo. Dldr.]


Suasana di dalam mobil itu terasa sepi dan tegang. Tiga orang yang ada di dalamnya tidak berniat untuk membuka suara sekedar membuat keadaan lebih baik, memilih untuk hanya diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Jaehyun fokus pada kemudi, tidak mengalihkan atensi dari jalanan di depannya. Meskipun ia tidak sedang dalam mood yang buruk, tetapi ia hanya merasa perlu untuk diam. Terlebih Doyoung, orang yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dari raut wajahnya saja sudah bisa Jaehyun lihat bagaimana amarah sedang menguasai si pria Kim itu.

Sementara Jeno, remaja empatbelas tahun yang duduk di kursi belakang hanya menundukkan kepala. Perasaan takut, sedih, bersalah, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Fidget spinner yang biasanya selalu berhasil merebut atensi Jeno, kini sudah tidak berguna lagi. Benda kecil yang bisa berputar itu berada dalam genggaman Jeno namun tak berniat di mainkan sama sekali.

"Oh, haruskah aku memutar radio? Biasanya―"

Niatnya, Jaehyun ingin mencairkan suasana, tidak ingin terlarut dalam hal yang sama. Tapi, belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Doyoung sudah bergerak, meraih earphone di atas dashboard untuk kemudian menyambungkannya pada ponsel miliknya sendiri. Lewat sudut matanya, Jaehyun melihat Doyoung memainkan ponselnya sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali bersandar dengan sisi kepala menopang pada kaca.

Jaehyun menghela nafas, Doyoung benar-benar sedang dalam mood yang buruk, dan diamnya seorang Kim Doyoung adalaha hal yang paling menakutkan.

Pria dengan marga Jung itu lalu melirik pada spion di atasnya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang anaknya lakukan.

Di kursi belakang sana, lewat spion atas, Jaehyun bisa melihat Jeno yang diam saja dengan wajah penuh luka lebam. Tapi di samping itu, ia melihat hal lain. Tampaknya, kedua mata Jeno memerah dan sedikit basah. Mungkinkah anaknya itu menangis sekarang?

Jaehyun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di belakang garis penyeberangan ketika lampu berubah merah. Ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menengok ke belakang, ingin membuat anaknya agar bisa merasa lebih baik.

"Kau bisa istirahat, Jeno-ya." Ucap Jaehyun dengan senyum. Satu tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pelan lutut si remaja Jung. "Masih butuh waktu cukup lama untuk sampai ke rumah." Lanjutnya.

Jeno mendongak, bertatapan mata dengan ayahnya.

Dan Jaehyun sekarang bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana takutnya anak itu, tergambar di matanya yang memerah dan basah. "Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa membicarakannya di rumah."

Setidaknya, jika Jeno sedang takut pada Doyoung, ia harus ada untuk membuat anaknya merasa lebih baik. "Setelah kita sampai, kita segera obati lukamu, oke?"

Setelah Jeno mengangguk, Jaehyun kembali fokus pada kemudi mobil.

Jeno mungkin salah, tapi sikap Doyoung sekarang juga hal yang wajar.

Sosok Doyoung adalah bagaikan malaikat untuk Jeno. Selalu lembut, hangat, penuh kasih sayang dan senyuman. Tapi ketika marah, maka seperti itulah Doyoung. Jaehyun merasa wajar jika Jeno takut pada ibunya sendiri, sampai fidget spinner yang selalu anak itu mainkan pun kini tak lagi menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi Jaehyun tahu sekali, jika Doyoung mempunyai caranya sendiri dalam hal ini―membimbing, mengajari, mendidik, memberitahu Jeno tentang segala hal, kesalahannya, dan semuanya. Dan Jaehyun percaya… Doyoung tidak benar-benar marah akan masalah yang di timbulkan Jeno hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika sampai di rumah, Doyoung langsung keluar dari mobil, berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam rumah dan berhasil membuat Jaehyun hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Appa…"

Anaknya memanggil lirih di kursi belakang. Jaehyun menoleh, tersenyum hangat. "Tidak apa-apa," Ucapnya menenangkan. "Kau masuklah dan bersihkan tubuhmu. Jangan lupa untuk menaruh seragam kotor di keranjang cucian."

Jeno hanya mengangguk kecil, tapi masih diam saja. Tangannya menggenggam sabuk pengaman yang masih melingkari tubuhnya dengan cukup erat. "Eomma… aku takut padanya."

Sang ayah meresponnya dengan senyum kecil. Jaehyun paham setakut apa Jeno pada Doyoung yang sedang dalam mode diam.

"Aku harus bagaimana, appa?" Suara Jeno bergetar, jelas sekali jika anak itu gelisah karena bingung dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. "Eomma marah, dia tidak mau bicara."

"Masuklah, bersihkan tubuhmu dan… renungkan apa yang membuat eomma menjadi diam. Jika kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, maka temui dia lalu bicara."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Doyoung berlari menuju kamarnya, ia langsung melemparkan tubuhnya begitu ia sampai disana. Ia tidak marah, sungguh―tapi perasaannya memburuk dan diam adalah salah satu cara terbaik agar ia tidak meledak di depan anaknya sendiri.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat kacau, hyung."

Doyoung diam saja, ia tidak merespon sama sekali apa yang di ucapkan Jaehyun barusan. Telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup, lalu tempat tidurnya bergetar pelan pertanda Jaehyun mengambil duduk di dekatnya. "Mau bicara?"

Hening untuk beberapa detik. Jaehyun memperhatikan Doyoung yang perlahan bergerak untuk duduk, menghadap kepadanya, kemudian ia bisa mengetahui bagaimana kacaunya wajah cantik itu.

"Memikirkan Jeno?"

"Tentu saja―ibu mana yang tidak memikirkan anaknya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, masalah tadi… itu…"

"Kau menakuti Jeno, hyung." Jaehyun menyela pelan. "Dia menangis, kau pasti tahu. Itu bukan karena luka di wajahnya, tapi karena diammu itu membuatnya takut sampai gelisah dan bingung harus berbuat atau berkata apa."

Doyoung mendongak, bertatapan mata dengan Jaehyun hingga satu menit. Setelahnya, ia membuang nafas lelah dan berkata pelan, "Aku tahu dan aku menyadari itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku lelah, aku ingin berendam air hangat untuk menghilangkan semua perasaan yang campur aduk ini."

Jaehyun tahu, Doyoung hanya khawatir. Ia mengkhawatirkan Jeno dan apa yang menimpa anak itu hari ini. Bukan marah karena perbuatan Jeno yang membuat wajah tampan itu babak belur penuh luka lebam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh waktu sampai hampir duapuluh menit Doyoung mengurung diri di kamar mandi. Ia berendam dengan air hangat yang di tambahkan aromaterapi lavender seperti apa yang ia katakan pada Jaehyun, memutar otaknya dan berpikir bahwa ia sangat keterlaluan pada Jeno hari ini.

Doyoung sadar, ia memang memiliki kebiasaan diam jika sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Jaehyun bahkan sudah mengetahui itu di awal pertemuan mereka dulu. Tapi Doyoung tidak pernah menyadari jika Jeno akan melihatnya dan itu semua menakuti anaknya.

Pria Kim itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang segar, rambutnya setengah basah. Celana pendek dan kaos polos berwarna putih ia kenakan, lalu terkejut begitu mendapati seseorang sedang terduduk dengan kepala menunduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Bahu itu tidak selebar Jaehyun, punggung itu juga tidak sekokoh Jaehyun. Tapi Doyoung tahu, Jeno, anaknya, akan menjadi seperti Jaehyun suatu saat nanti.

Doyoung berdeham sangat pelan, tapi itu mampu Jeno dengar sehingga kepalanya terangkat dan menoleh menatapnya. Dari kedua matanya, Doyoung bisa melihat rasa takut itu.

"Eomma…" Jeno mencicit pelan, semakin gugup ketika sang ibu duduk bersampingan dengannya. "…eomma, aku―"

"Eomma bukan marah, eomma juga bukan sedang menghukummu, Jeno-ya."

Kepala Jeno semakin tertunduk begitu ibunya bekata seperti itu, terdengar dingin. Jemari tangannya saling bertautan, antara gugup dan takut. "Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan salah. Maaf, eomma…" Suaranya tiba-tiba bergetar, seperti menahan tangis agar tidak keluar ketika ia berbicara dengan ibunya.

Jeno sudah merenungkan dimana letak kesalahannya yang membuat Doyoung menjadi sediam itu dan terlihat marah, seperti apa kata Jaehyun. Maka dari itu, sekarang ia disini untuk bicara dan meminta maaf.

"Kim Sunwoo…. dia―aku yang memukulnya lebih dulu, dan kami berkelahi di atap sekolah." Remaja Jung itu semakin kuat menautkan jemarinya, ia benar-benar sedang jujur pada ibunya sendiri. "…aku tidak bisa diam saja ketika Sunwoo… dia…"

Doyoung diam, mendengarkan penjelasan Jeno dengan baik. Tapi ia di buat bingung karena Jeno yang tiba-tiba menjadi gagap dalam setiap kata yang dia rangkai.

"…dia terus membully teman sekelasku yang lain. Renjun―"

"Jadi, kau yang memukulnya lebih dulu? Demi Renjun?"

Jeno mengangguk dengan gerakkan yang sangat pelan. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk dalam, tidak mampu menatap mata ibunya. "…maaf."

"Angkat kepalamu ketika eomma sedang bicara padamu, Jung Jeno!"

Tapi Jeno tetap menunduk. Ibunya ketika sedang marah atau dalam suasana yang buruk, itu lebih menakutkan daripada ayahnya. Sungguh.

Doyoung mengatur nafasnya pelan-pelan, menenangkan diri. "Apa dengan kau mengucapkan maaf, semua masalah akan selesai? Huh?" Suaranya melembut, namun tetap saja Jeno masih merasa takut. "Apa dengan kau meminta maaf… luka lebam di wajahmu akan hilang dan sembuh total?"

Kurang dari satu detik, Jeno mendongak setelah sang ibu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kedua matanya membesar, terkejut. Yang sekarang ia dapati adalah ibunya tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Eom―eomma…"

"Sudah eomma bilang, eomma tidak marah atau sedang menghukummu, sayang…" Ujarnya mengulang dengan nada lembut. Tangannya tergerak mengelus sisi wajah Jeno yang memiliki luka lebam keunguan. "Eomma khawatir padamu, sangat khawatir."

Rasanya, Jeno ingin menangis saja sekarang. "Eomma…" Ia berucap lirih. Suaranya bergetar menatap dalam mata ibunya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, wali kelasmu menghubungi appamu dan meminta kami datang ke sekolah karena kau membuat onar. Eomma takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Dan ternyata… benar saja. Demi seseorang, kau rela memukul orang lain juga membuat seluruh tubuhmu sakit karena perkelahian hebat dengan Kim Sunwoo. Jika kau takut karena eomma hanya diam dan menyangka bahwa eomma marah padamu, itu salah. Eomma lebih takut lagi karena luka yang kau dapat karena kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya… Jeno-ya…"

Seharusnya Jeno tahu, ibunya bukan tipe orang pemarah atau suka menghukum seenaknya. Ibunya adalah sosok orang yang jujur dengan perasaannya dan akan berkata lembut meski ia sedang kalut. Ibunya hanya khawatir… iya, mengkhawatirkannya. Jeno tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesana. Bodoh sekali.

"Eomma tidak akan bertanya tentang rincian bagaimana kau bisa berakhir dengan peringatan pertama dari sekolah, untuk siapa dan untuk apa kau melakukannya, karena eomma tahu kau punya alasan sendiri. Kau sudah besar, eomma percaya itu." Doyoung tersenyum. Menghapus perasaan takut Jeno padanya. "Tunggu disini, eomma akan mengobati luka-lukamu."

Lalu, Doyoung beranjak, meninggalkan Jeno sendirian di kamar.

Ia memerlukan air hangat dan kotak p3k untuk mengobati luka anaknya.

Dan Doyoung mengerti… Jeno hanyalah remaja yang sedang tumbuh―yang mulai menyukai seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yang terbaik," Jaehyun berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, dan melihat Doyoung sedang menyelimuti tubuh Jeno penuh sayang. "Kau mempunyai cara sendiri untuk bicara padanya, memberitahunya banyak hal, dan mengkhawatirkannya."

"Itu adalah apa yang harus aku lakukan sebagai ibunya, Jae."

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Sudah membersihkan lukanya?"

"Hm, tapi sepertinya kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit besok. Aku pikir ada luka yang harus di rawat dengan serius," Doyoung berjalan menuju Jaehyun, berdiri di sampingnya dan sama-sama menatap Jeno yang terlelap. "Kurasa, mereka saling memukul dengan keras, makanya Jeno hampir menangis saat aku mengobatinya tadi. Apa laki-laki jika berkelahi selalu seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tentu saja tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah berkelahi sampai saling memukul apalagi sampai saling mendapatkan luka."

Jaehyun menganggukkan kepala, lalu mencuri satu ciuman lembut di pipi Doyoung. " _Arasseo_ , kau memang senior yang baik sewaktu sekolah." Katanya. "Sebenarnya tidak selalu seperti itu. Tapi, jika kau melakukannya demi atau karena seseorang, luka lebam di wajah bukanlah apa-apa."

Huh?

Doyoung sedikit termenung. Ingatannya memutar pada kejadian saat mereka masih sekolah belasan tahun yang lalu. "Ahh, _matda_! Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Patah tulang kaki dan mendapat perawatan lebih dari satu minggu―"

"―aku melakukannya karena aku tidak suka para berandal sekolah itu mengganggumu."

Tiba-tiba, pipi Doyoung di hiasi rona merah muda. Samar, Jaehyun melihatnya dan ia hanya tersenyum. Kejadian itu... adalah kejadian dimana Doyoung untuk pertama kali menangis karena Jaehyun terluka sebegitu parah hanya karena membelanya.

Hah. Tidak ia sangka, Jeno akan melakukan hal yang sama pula.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dimana kita akan tidur?"

"Eh?" Doyoung menatap Jaehyun bingung.

Telunjuk Jaehyun menunjuk pada anak mereka yang tidur dengan baik di atas kasurnya. "Dia tidur disana. Lalu kita?"

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar Jeno kalau mau. Aku akan tidur disini."

Jaehyun menghela nafas. Ia peluk tubuh Doyoung dengan lembut. "Tidakkah kau ingin menghabiskan malam denganku?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidur denganmu setiap malam, Jung Jaehyun."

"Bukan itu maksudku," Jaehyun berkata sedikit sebal. "Untuk melupakan kejadian hari ini. Kurasa kau lelah dan sedikit terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya Jeno terlibat dalam perkelahian serius, mendapatkan banyak luka, mendapatkan peringatan pertama dari sekolah, dan sebagainya. Diammu itu menakutkan, dan kau tidak biasanya melakukan itu. Jadi―"

"Ah, _arasseo_ , _arasseo_." Doyoung memotong. Ia balas memeluk Jaehyun, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung yang lebih muda. "Aku memang lelah, sangat lelah. Jadi, kita pakai kamar tamu dan kau harus menemaniku sepanjang malam."

"Aku tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang subuh, baik Jaehyun maupun Doyoung belum benar-benar terlelap. Jaehyun menepati janjinya, menemani Doyoung sepanjang malam. Kegiatan mereka bahkan baru saja selesai.

Di bawah selimut, Jaehyun memeluk tubuh Doyoung dengan erat, sementara pemilik mata kelinci itu mulai menutup mata hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Tidak peduli dengan tubuh polos masing-masing, mereka sedikit lelah karena kegiatan sebelumnya.

"Tapi, hyung, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Saat kau mengobati Jeno, ada seseorang datang ke rumah. Sepertinya teman Jeno," Jaehyun terlihat mengingat-ingat tapi masih memeluk Doyoung dengan erat. "Dia manis, cantik, memakai seragam yang sama dengan Jeno. Di lihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia bukan orang Korea."

Sontak, Doyoung membuka matanya yang langsung di suguhkan dada bidang seorang Jung Jaehyun. "Lalu?"

"Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menitipkan sekotak susu pisang dengan sebuah catatan kecil."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hng," Jaehyun mengangguk. "Aku sudah menyimpannya di meja belajar Jeno."

Doyoung bergerak pelan, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jaehyun agar lebih hangat. Matanya kembali tertutup, mencoba untuk tidur sebelum benar-benar pagi. "Ayo tidur."

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Tidak tahu. Biarkan saja mereka. Aku lelah sekali dan butuh untuk tidur. Peluk aku, Jae."

Dan meskipun Jaehyun tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, ia mengerti bahwa mungkin teman Jeno yang datang ke rumah dan menitipkan sekotak susu pisang itu adalah seseorang yang istimewa untuk anaknya. Mungkin juga dia adalah alasan mengapa wajah Jeno penuh dengan luka lebam.

Jaehyun tersenyum; _anak kita sudah besar, hyung_ … Ia cium lagi kepala Doyoung dengan penuh cinta sebelum menutup mata untuk tidur.

Meskipun ini menjelang subuh, tapi mereka harus bangun sebelum matahari benar-benar terbit. Mereka akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan Jeno, juga pergi ke rumah Kim Sunwoo untuk meminta maaf secara tulus.

Dan mungkin, Jaehyun harus mengajak Jeno memancing di akhir pekan nanti. Karena bukankah memancing adalah hal yang paling sering di lakukan oleh pasangan ayah dan anak laki-lakinya? Mereka bisa saling bicara satu sama lain dengan tenang.

Oke.

Jaehyun akan selalu menjadi sesosok ayah yang baik untuk Jeno. Dan Kim Doyoung dalam pelukannya akan menjadi seorang ibu yang penuh perhatian untuk anak mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

Jika ditanya apa pekerjaan yang sedang aku lakukan, maka jawabannya adalah; _**membahagiakan keluarga kecil Jung ini**_ ^^ /slap/


End file.
